


What did you expect, a kiss?

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Fluff, crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: This is just a fanart piece that I drew for Gigi x Crystal! I hope you like it.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	What did you expect, a kiss?




End file.
